


Who is the New Girl?

by theechosea



Series: The Cat Divergence [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble set early in PGSM. Rei, Usagi and Ami having a chat about people, well, a particular person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the New Girl?

Usagi is leaning over the wall and scowering the street below us from signs of something. I really hope it’s not just a cute boy, “Have you heard about her?” she says, apparently continuing some train of thought in her head and expecting us to follow.

“About who?” Rei asks.

“The new girl.”

“New girl?” I ask.

“At school,” Usagi continues.

“Well, then I have no hope,” Rei from her stance, leaning against the wall. She drums her fingers against it, looking a little annoyed.

I chew on my thumbnail, “ _Hontoni gomen nasai, Usagi-chan_ , but I really don’t know.” I say after a moment of thinking.

“Your points canceled out,” Rei says, turning back to me from where she is, on the other side of Usagi. Her right arm is crooked on the wall, and she leans in towards the bridge a little to avoid Usagi who is craning over so far she looks as though she may very well fall.

"What?” I ask Rei before turning and calling, “Usagi-chan be careful!”

“You called her, ‘Usagi-chan’” she says, “but then you so formally said you were sorry the negative points canceled out the ones you gained. Usagi-chan doesn’t need such formality.”

Usagi blows a raspberry at Rei, fleetingly taking her eyes off the street below, “I don’t know if you’re on my side or not, Rei-chan!” she pouts, “I don’t think she’s such a brute.”

“Who?” I asks, “Rei-chan or…”

Usagi laughs, “Iie—silly, the new girl, the one I’ve been talking about this entire time.”

“An event,” Rei says, “Normally you drift off topic like prayers in the fire.”

“What’s her name?” I endeavor, hoping the conversation won’t now divert.

“I don’t know,” Usagi says in whiny tones, “I just heard she’s really tall,” she turns back around so she’s facing between Rei and myself, “and um…” her hands falter near her chest area, “um…she’s tall,” she turns back to the bridge, “You’d know her though ‘cause she doesn’t have our uniform yet.”

A spotlight illuminates in my brain replaying lunch just today, and the girl who was sitting on the opposite side of the roof. I find myself waving my hands as I recall, “I have! I’ve seen her…I think….” I stop blushing realizing what I’m doing, and grab one hand with the other.

Rei laughs a little, but stops fairly quickly as if she too doesn’t want to let loose for fear of what might be said, settling on a bemused look.

“But,” I continue, “I think I’ve seen her.”

Usagi turns to me and grabs hold of my hands excited, “Really? Where?”

“Eating lunch, near where I do. Is her uniform tan and white?”

“Yes! Yes!” Usagi beams, jumping up and down and jagging my arms, “Oooh, this is great! Maybe I can meet her there then. You have to agree it’s not fair that people should assume such things.”

“What things?” Rei inquires, “Maybe she just wants to be left alone, Usagi. You can’t browbeat everyone you meet into hanging out, it’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair for them to think she’s a brute!” Usagi retorts, “Did she attack you Ami-chan?”

“No…” I say, “but…we were just eating our lunches. There was no call. She looked over at me once or twice, and we smiled at each other…but, if she wants to eat alone who am I to say anything?”

Rei nods, “Leave it Usagi,” she says, “besides how are you going to have time to get to know anyone else? We have our duty, we have our classes, you have other friends, right? It’s just one more person to keep all this,” she points to Usagi’s brooch, “a secret from.”


End file.
